A Month
by scribes23
Summary: "What did you just say?" "I said I want a month, need a month, the kind of month you offer with the girls you sleep with""love, are you okay?""I think I'm losing my mind- I can't stop thinking about having sex with you""I thought best friend's aren't suppose to have sex?" "Well, we clearly overestimated my resolve"
1. Chapter 1

This is not good, she not allowed to have wet dreams about her best friend, is she?

Caroline Forbes woke up with beads of sweat in her forehead and an a wet knickers. She sat up and tried to catch her breath, she found her self panting when she woke.

God! She just realized the gravity of her situation, she was having sex dreams about her befriend, who was currently lying on his stomach, on her bed. On her freakin bed with nothing but pants on.

Doomed! That is was she is. The moonlight reflect his scuff. She glanced as the clock, 2:56 it says. It going to be a long night.

Nik and she, grew up together. Nik was an orphan and she being little miss sunshine made it her life mission to be friends with him. She was 7 and Nik was 9, when her father decided to be gay, Caroline's mother Liz went to great lengths for her not to feel alone, so she brings her along charity events.

One charity event was held on Nik's former orphanage. Liz and Caroline visited once a month, then It became twice a month and before they knew it it was a weekely thing.

Niklaus was adopted at the age of 12, by The Smiths from England, they were just settling down in Mystic falls, when they decided to adopt Niklaus along with Eljiah and Rebekah , other kids from the orphanage. The Smiths were loaded, they changed Elijah and Rebekah's family name but not Nik's. Nik didn't want to.

Looking back, she and Nik went to great lengths to keep their friendship strong. Now 16 and Nik 18, and both starting college, she wonders what willl happen when classes starts. Would they be as close? Or would they drift apart? She wish they'd be closer.

"Love" she almost screamed when he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Bad dream?" He doesn't need to know how bad the dream was, it was so bad and dirty. "Hey, are you sure? You're turning red"

"I'm sure" she nodded. He shifted and grabbed the duvet. Caroline laid beside him. He wrapped his naked arm around her, but Caroline removed it. she was feeling odd. She need to sleep whatever it is off. Without his muscular arm around her.

"Sweetheart?" He questioned but Caroline had her eyes close already. So he put her arms around her again "Goodnight"

"Good night Nik" Caroline scooted closer, inhaling his masculine scent. Fuck! Caroline wonders if she'll be able to sleep tonight.

She turned to face him, look at his sleeping face, the way his mouth parted slightly. Nope. She don't think she'll sleep tonight, not a chance if Niklaus Mikaelson's sexy arms is wrapped around her.

_Something is clearly wrong with her tonight_.

* * *

how was it?  
continue or scrap?


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline, Darling you have to get up now" She can hear the amusement on the voice. Any other day, the situation would be reverse, she was supposed to be the morning person, telling him he had to get up because they'll be late for school.

School?! Oh my god! Caroline got up so quickly she bumped her head with Klaus who was bending over her to wake her up. "We're late Nik"

"Could you be anymore Lady like,Ms. Forbes?" He teases. "For the reigning miss Mysticfalls, you're a bit callous"

"Are you mocking my crown, Mr. Mikealson?" She sat up and Klaus was kneeling in front of her.

"Do you feel mocked, love?" He looked up at here. Caroline could he his kissable lips under his perfect nose. Damn it. A week after that horrible dream, she should have forgotten it.

"No. I feel like we are really running late, It's the first day of class"

"Need I remind you that, the first day is orientation day?"

"You need not, and why the hell are we speaking like old people? Again." She smiled. Klaus wants to be a historian, too much reading can actually enhance someone's vocabulary.

"I don't know" He got up. "I feel like it is not on my best interest, to attend orientation day"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Nik go the highest score on the entrance exam, meaning he'll be the one to speak in front as the freshman representative.

"Are you nervous?" She teases him. "The big bad Mikelson, nervous of giving an opening ceremony speech"

"Go on Love, continue to tease me" he tackled her. And tickle her sides. "You do realize that I did not back out on this because of you,right?"

"I know! That's why I'm gonna haul your ass to Whitmore whether you like it or not, I did not prepare for an impromptu speech" As the second rank in the test, if by any chance Nik is not able to fulfill his duty, it falls on Caroline. And yes, if your Caroline, you need to prepare impromptu speeches.

"Can we just lay here?" He wrapped his arms around her. Lately Klaus feels like she's slipping away. Something's different about her. Klaus wanted to cherish today, this is the last day that they're gonna be free, college takes up too much time. "Let's just lay her and forget about the world"

"Let's not do that, that's probably the worst idea that you had" she looked up at his face and noticed something was off. "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing love"he assured her, but his voice gave everything away. "Worst huh? Ever worse than the events of prom?"

"No! Nothing will ever top THAT! And seriously Nik, you're going to lie to me? To me, who had your back since-" Nik covered her mouth with his hands.

"Thought so" he pulled her closer. "Don't give me the guilt trip. I just feel like, we're going to br so busy at college, we're not going to be able to spend time with each other"

"Like that's gonna happen" she rolls her eyes at him. But she knew he had a point. What if they turned into the kind of friends that drifts apart after high-school? Her smile dropped.

"If that's not going to happen, what's with the face Caroline?" oh the full name drama. She knew better than to tease him when he's using her name. Acquired knowledge thru time. "Promise me that's nothing is going to change"

"You do know, that line is so cliché, when someone says that line, something changes" she joked. But Nik looks so serious. "Promise"

"Nothing is going to change, we're a family, always and forever, right Care?" He got up and press a kiss on her head. "You're like my little sister"

"Yep, and you are the older brother I never had" good thing, because if he was her brother, that thoughts running on her mind would be on the verge of incestuous. She watched as Nik flexed his shoulder muscles, damn.

"Love, look for my shirt while I shower" he commanded playfully.

"Hey! You're a bully" she pouted. "I am your sister, not your slave!"

"That's what big brothers do right?" He opened the bathroom door. "And please don't shout, I'm sure your mom wouldn't appreciate me spending the night here. And taking a shower here"

"One day, she'll see you climbing in my window and shoot without asking" she mumbled as he went inside the bathroom.

Nik smirked to himself. Like that's going happen, he knew for a fact that Caroline's mom was as, if not, more fond of Nik than Caroline is. He was the only guy allowed to be in 10 mile radius of her and Nik love the thought of it. Enjoyed every moment of it actually. He was the protective brother Caroline never had, well at least he tries to be.

With full knowledge that Caroline's virginity still intact, he's proud to say he's doing a good job. And he did not just thought of Caroline and her virginity while he was at her shower with her scent around her.

Whatever it is he's feeling is completely and utterly platonic. Right?

Platonic. Yea right

Caroline took a shower in her mother's room. If she waited for Nik, she would still be waiting now, instead of cooking bacon and egg.

Nik was a neat freak. When people tells her she's a neat freak, she laugh at them, clearly they don't know Nik.  
He calls her slob, when she forgets to wipe the sink after brushing her teeth. She did not need to look for his shirt earlier, folded on the top of her drawer. The blue calvin klien shirt she brought from the mall last week.

Nik insisted it was too small, but it was not, for her it was body fit, showing his perfectly lean muscles. Damn, if don't stop, her trail of thought would go along the rated x movies.

"Love" he called her from behind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind passing me a towel, I need to wipe this mess of orange juice you created" She looked at him incredulously. King Klaus was on a roll today. "And hand me the pen and stickies"

"Yes,Your Majesty" she mocked. She had thrown the towel at him and he started wiping the black marble counter top. She gave him, the pen and stickies. "Is there anything I may be of service of?"

"Okay stop with the royalty jokes" Nik was enjoying it a little too much, than he'd like to admit.

"Of course master, you're wish is my command" that sounded so wrong, in to many levels. Nik's dream as a child was to become a king, rule the world, so they play King Klaus, a game Klaus manipulated them, their childhood friends into treating him like a King.

Nik loved giving orders, but when his 'subjects' started treating him like a paralyzed and immobilized person, he decided he don't want to anymore. He did not like other's combing his hair for him, nor he did like them puting robes on him. So the inside joke starts, when Nik starts giving out orders, she reminds him of the time, he walked out of the tree house, because Rebekah wanted to groom him, by calling him "Royal" terms.

Nik started writing. A few minutes later she was serve their breakfast and they started eating. It was silent but not uncomfortable.

"Are you writing your speech? Or just an entry in you journal?" She tried to read whatever it is he's writing. But Nik covers it with his hands. She buys the stickies, because it had been his ritual to write on that silly piece of paper when he stays there.

"It's nothing" He smiles. Grabbed the piece of paper and folded it. Tucking it away from her. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and prepare for school, while I was the dishes"

"I'll wash them"

"No, you cook, I'll wash" that's their deal. She nodded and ran upstairs to prepare.

After washing the dishes, and cleaning the sink, picked the note from his pocket and unfolded it.

He folded the note and stuck it inside one of the refrigerator cover.

"Come on love!" He shouted, he hears her steps on the stairs. He grabbed her car keys on the way out and waited at the car. A few minutes later Caroline came out the door of the house and walk to the car

"Are you ready Nik?" She sounds awfully excited, when she got was wearing a v-cut red top and fitted jeans. Too revealing for his liking. He found himself staring at her bare shoulders and the length of her neck. He shook his head and focus on her question.

"For college?" He raise a brow, knowing her she was not going to use the term college. She's bound use words like, adventure, a new day, li-

"Life" she smile while Nik rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're with me love" he turns the ignition the yellow Lancer on."Always and Forever"

"You're cheesy this morning" she had to comment, but she smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. That gave him a perfect view of her chest. Okay he did not just say think that.

"I try" before he stepped on the gas. He reached on the car back, grabbing his old jacket and throwing it on her lap.

"Oh no I wont! This doesn't match my outfit" she looked at him, glared at him. "I am not wearing that"

"I don't have any intention of matching your outfit." He paused. "And you are going to wear that"

"I won't!" She crossed her arms. "Don't underestimate my resolve on this one Nik! I am not going to attend the first day of class looking like an old woman"

"Did you just call my jacket, an old lady's jacket?" He sounded so offended.

"Well, I was not gonna say it like that" she has thrown the jacket to the back.

"You gave me that jacket love" He started driving.

"Touche"

Nothing was going to change between them. She thinks to herself.

She did not know how awfully wrong she was.

* * *

Okay! I know it's a bit slow, I'll pick the pace up next chapter:) thank you so much for the reviews!

So how was it? Was it obvious that I have no beta? More reviews = faster update. I type this chapter on my phone. I don't know how long it is.

PLease review! :) so I'm adding complications, which character would you like to hate? Damon, Tyler, Haley or Katherine or OC?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm a few hours late in uploading this one :) hope you enjoy this

* * *

They were late. Caroline wanted to melt and disappear there and then. Nik on the other hand was as effortlessly perfect. He strode amidst the middle of the crowd of students to the stage.

He gave his speech, flawlessly. He was funny and charming and witty. She shook her head, Caroline can only hope to achieve such perfection.

"That's the Niklaus Mikelson." She could hear the admiring tone from the voice that had spoken. "I heard he got 98 percent of the questions"

"98.5 actually, that's like 846 out of the 850 questions" another girl said. "I was expecting glasses, he's hot"

"Stop stereotyping people Katherine!" She turns to look at them. She was curious who Katherine was. Katherine, an olive skin girl, there was only one way to describe the girl with large curls and button nose. Gorgeous, she was magazine worthy. The other girl caught her looking at them and smiled. The other girl nudge Katherine and dragged her to Caroline side.

"Hi" Caroline greeted them. She was whispering because all of the students were intensely listening to Niklaus who was busy telling them how hard it is to find classrooms.

"Hello" They greeted back.

"I am not stereotyping, I'm just saying, lips as red as that and a killer smile" Katherine laughed.

The other just shook her head. "He's from Mystic falls, graduated top of the class. That guy is a genuis"

Now that Caroline thinks about it, getting 4 questions wrong out of 850 is actually amazing. If she didn't know Niklaus, she'd think she cheated, beating her who studied day and night. But unfortunately she knew him, the guy was pure genius.

"Thank You very much" the gymnasium boomed with cheers as Niklaus finished his speech. His eyes searches the crowd looking for the blond hair girl. Niklaus lost her earlier while going up the stage.

Caroline knew Niklaus was looking for her. She raised his hands to call out his attention. She waved, and he found her

He smiled and winked at her before getting of the stage. Her heartbeat rises as if she was the on who had spoken in front of hundreds, if not thousand students.

"And unfortunately taken" she heard the voices again. Katherine sounded amused. "Girlfriend?"

"Hi, my name's Bonnie Bennet" The ebony skinned girl smiled at her. Caroline can't help but admire her perfect set of teeth. "And this is my friend Katherine Pierce"

"Caroline Forbes" she shook their hands. "Not girlfriend"

"You're the Caroline Forbes? The 97 percent-er?" Okay so, she got like 6 mistakes.

"Yes" she answered timidly.

"Do all geniuses comes from Mysticfalls?" They laughed at Bonnie's joke.

Katherine and Bonnie were from Crystal Hill Virginia, both freshman and both taking mass communication courses in the liberal arts department.

They exchanged numbers, a few minutes later Niklaus appeared behind her, covering her eyes. She jabbed his stomach and he let go.

"Hi love" he smiled at her then turns at her side, offering his hands to Katherine and Bonnie.

"Niklaus Mikelson, Klaus for short" he smiled a million dollar smile, credits to Katherine, because whatever admiration Caroline heard and seen from her earlier was not visible at all. "AB- history"

"Katherine Pierce" the said girl took the hand. "Mass com"

And Bonnie did the same. Katherine and Bonnie bid their farewells saying they have classes on the east side of the campus, the far side.

"So" Nik started.

"Yes. No. Yes. Yes."

"What?" Niklaus sounded genuinely confused.

"Yes- I got their numbers. No, I won't give it to you. Yes it's non negotiable and Yes I like them enough to keep them of limits" She knew him very well.

Whenever Niklaus finds a new prospect, he'll ask Caroline is she has the phone number if she say yes, he proceeds to ask her if she'd give it to him, if she won't he'll bribe her with anything then if that did not work, he'll start guilt tripping her.

"I was not going to ask you about that"

"Really?"

"Well I was but I was going to ask you first, if you need me to walk you to your class"

"Oh" started walking towards the west wing.

"What's with the face?" he grab her arms.

"It's just that it the first class we don't have each other" she sniffs. "I mean, every class since Elementary I have you with me, and my first class of college, you're not"

"Love, look at me." She did. "It's going to be fine, we have the second period together, right? I'll come and get you when the first ends and you'll tell me how awful it was that I'm not with you"

"Can't I just change schedule?" Niklaus wanted to say yes but he shook his head. Caroline needs to be on her own, he was the one who arrange both of their classes, he told her that the class was full when it wasn't. "No, I told you before they closed the registration for my class"

"You can change your schedule" Caroline was getting desperate. She just realized how important it was to have Niklaus in here classes, she'd never had any class without him in it.

"Love, we're taking up different courses. Sooner or later you'll have class that's not on my curriculum" he was looking at her, as if she was going to lose it any moment.

"But"

"A no is a no love" He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. Dragged her despite her obvious protest. "Let's get you to Math 113"

"Math hates me! Who's going to teach me when you're not there? Who will I copy from?"

"I'll tutor you every Wednesday" he offered. "I'll come by your dorm every Wednesday"

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful. "You'll do that?"

"Yes, and let's hope your roommate is pleasant in the eyes" he joked. she rolled her eyes at him, as they've reach their destination. She took a deep breath, she can't wait for second period.

* * *

"And that is why math is still looking for the y" the teacher joked. Students politely smiles while other snickers at the joke. One more joke and Caroline won't be able to hold herself.

"Calm down" a voice beside her cooed. "30 more minutes and you'll see her in a week"

"That's what worse" She look at the person sitting next to her. How the hell

did she not notice him sitting next to her?

"Freshman?" She nodded. "Damon Salvatore, senior"

Jet black hair and rich blue eyes, she almost forgot her name. The Damon Salvatore, the older Salvatore brothers is her classmate. She did a good job of not fan-girling on the outside but her insides was jumping like an 8 year old in a One direction concert.

The Salvatore brothers , sons of Guissepe who practically owns the half of central Virginia. The Salvatore's own lots of businesses, from bakeries to funeral home and Owns half of the zoo in Virginia. Salvatore brothers were the equivalent of Hollywood's Hemsworth brothers. She has heard tons of things about them, particularly Damon.

"Caroline Forbes" she whispered.

"I know" he did the eye thingy, it's official she's a goner.

"Huh?" Smooth, real smooth Caroline.

"I attended the Miss Mystic Falls pageant last year" he smirked. " and the other year"

"Oh my god!" She was not a contestant the other year, but she know why he's smiling that way.

It was two years ago, and Caroline remembered it as if it was yesterday. She and Niklaus, she was 14. They were assigned to help with the sound systems. And Caroline was listening intently to the questions, during the question and answers it happened on Macy Anderson's turn. The question was along the lines of, which is more important, your brain or face? Caroline laughed.

_"So cliche, as if one's going to answer that's she prefers a beautiful face than a beautiful brain, if I were to answer that question,I'll be like: Thank you for your wonderful question, as you probably knows Miss Mystic Falls is a beauty pageant, it's not a quiz bee so my answer will be beauty. If I had a brain, I would not be joining this pageant. Thank you" _

She and Niklaus burst out laughing that's when Liz came in and scolded at them. Apparently one mic from the contestant was left on, therefore her her answer was heard by everyone. She hid her face on her hands.

"You have a point actually" Damon said. If he was serious or not, Caroline couldn't tell. "Aren't you a bit to young for college, how old are you 15?"

"Please tell me you'll forget about that" she mutters. "16 turning 17 this year"

"Come on Forbes, it was fine"

"It was not, I hid backstage the whole day" She remembered the way Niklaus was laughing at her.

"Let's make you a deal" he shifted on his seat and faced her. "I'll forget that ever happen, I'll delete it from my memory bank"

"What do you need in return?"

"You'll let me walk you to your next class"

"I want to but" oh my god. Did Damon just ask to walk her to class?

"One time offer" Damon said in a sing-song voice. He leaned towards her.

"Hold that thought." She looked at the clock, 10 more minutes. She typed on her phone.

_**"Hey"**_

**_"Hey love how are you holding up?"_** Caroline felt guilty immediately. No, she can't do that to Nik, she refuse to do that to him. She realized she don't care about Damon's offer.

"Thank you but someone's already picking me up" she whispered. She type on her phone.

_**"Fine. I miss you already"**_

"Well that's a shame" Damon said with a fake sad voice. Damon put his arms on the back of Caroline chair and leaned closer. "Friend friend? Of friend _friend_? Girl or Guy"

**_"Really? Still miss me when your sitting next to Mr. Salvatore?"_**

Caroline's neck almost broke when she turned at the door, expecting to fine Niklaus. He wasn't.

"Guy Friend Friend" She replied without looking at him. Caroline wanted to add another friend, just to emphasize how close she is with Niklaus.

**_"Of course. Now since you're clearly here, would you mind showing yourself"_**

**_"Now where's the fun in that? I kind of enjoy you drool at Damon"_**

**_"I was not drooling"_**

**_"Might as well drool, it'll go well with the teenage fan-girl look"_**

**_"*pouts*"_**

**_"I'm missing you too."_**

**_"*smiles* Then show yourself"_**

**_"I am not exactly hiding"_**

**_"Then where are you?"_**

"3 more minutes" Damon noted, glancing behind their seats. "That friend, is he wearing red shirt that says 'Calvin Klien'? The one that spoke on the gym earlier?"

"Yeah, how'd you know, do you see him?"

"Lucky guess." He smiled. Then the bell rang. As soon as they got up Niklaus was beside her.

"Where's you come from?" Caroline hugged her. Niklaus wrapped his arms around her.

"If you weren't so busy with Mr Salvatore, you would have seen me enter 15 minutes ago" Niklaus whispered, before releasing her and turning to Damon. He's tone was playful but his eyes were hard. They were sizing up each other

"Klaus" Damon greeted. The Smiths and Salvatore's are family friends and business partners.

"Damon" Niklaus shook hands with him. "I didn't think you recognize me, by the way you were glaring at me earlier"

"I did but starring at Miss Forbes here, too long for my liking." Damon smirked. "You were also glaring at me"

They made their exit. Niklaus grabbed Caroline shoulder and position himself between the two.

"You were sitting, too close for my liking" Niklaus kept the smile, but his tone was serious. Damn here we go again. Niklaus does a good job of keeping the male species away from her.

"Just making friends Klaus, I know she's jailbait" Damon whispered. "Pass."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" then Damon was gone before Niklaus could say something, he was gone. Caroline was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He sound a bit irritated.

"Nothing" whatever Caroline was suppose to say, she forgot it because of the tone she heard.

"I'm sorry love" He grabbed her book from her arms, held in his left hand and grabs Caroline hand in his right. He pressed her lips against her palm. It lingered a little longer than usual, which was odd, Niklaus felt like he was being a little leacher. " I mean not to snap on you"

"It's fine" She gave him her most cheerful smile. The kiss had a different effect than usual, normally she'll feel warmth and familiarity, but now her insides were tingling. "let's get to class"

Niklaus on the other hand was shocked down to core. He could not grasp why he felt that way. It's Caroline for goodness sake, she's sixteen and she's his little sister. She's his best-friend, he's pretty sure there's an unwritten rule somewhere that one is not allowed to be attracted to one's best-friend.

They arrived at their classroom a few minutes later, chemistry, how ironically cliche. He did not need the universe giving him signs that something's are attracted to others. Caroline on the other hand, was busy arranging her books on top of her desk. She glanced at him.

"Nik" Caroline snapped him out of his trance. "You okay?"

He smiled at her. It's Caroline, his baby sister. She's the only constant thing in his life. He grabbed her hands. Nah, the stress of college was just getting to him.

He was not attracted to her. He thought to himself and the attraction faded.

Caroline on the other hand, well she's pretty sure she's forming some kind of crush on Niklaus. And by the ways her pulse just picked up when Niklaus reached for her hand, it's safe to say it's not going away any time soon.

* * *

This update is for those review last chapter- thank you very much Guess, KXE21, Tippy0933, 4everKlaroline, Lanette, Libra86, Anon, Vampirelover, Malia, KCforevver. Please Don't forget leave a review :)

I've taken all you advice in consideration:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck" Caroline muttered as she taps the pen on the blank sheet. Two weeks into college and her assignment load is as high as the Everest.

"Caroline love, please refrain from cussing in front of me" Klaus was sitting across her, pen in hand and eyes on the book he's reading.

They're in her dorm room, fortunately her roommate, Blaire had gone home for the weekend.

"Sorry" She smiled at him. Katherine had been teaching her cussing words, that'll make her less sweet, Katherine has been having a hard time teaching hear the words -fuck off-.

Tons of guys are asking her out, and she's been having a hard time declining them tells told her that, now that Klaus isn't at her side to fend the suitors off she'd have to tell them off.

"Refrain cussing at all" he eyed her and Caroline nodded.

The first time Niklaus heard her cuss was last week during their chemistry class. Niklaus had this look on his face that she can't identify. Then he gave her a reprimanding look.

"I'd like to have a word with Katherine" Niklaus said after a while. "She needs to stop teaching you whatever it is that she'a teaching you"

"It's not her fault" she told him about Katherine but she did not tell him the reason behind it. Niklaus need not know that boys had been asking her out frequently that she's used too.

"Not her fault? She's been influencing you to cuss"

"She has her purpose"

"And I have mine" Caroline got up and walk to his side and moved behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"I'll stop cussing, you don't need to have a word with her" Niklaus resolve fades as he felt her warmth. He nodded and put his hands on her arm.

"You're touch today" he commented. He got up and faced her. He untangled her arms and wrapped it around his torso.

"I missed you, you know" she said as he held her head in her hands. "Two weeks and we have one class together"

"Chemistry is double period, that's three hours a week" he laughed. "And we have lunch together every Monday, Wednesday and Friday on top of that I tutor you every Wednesday, which means movies and popcorns, apparently."

"So you didn't miss me at all" she unwrapped her arms around him and sat on his seat. And turned away from him. "Fine"

Niklaus shook his head, Caroline had been hugging him a little too much lately, not that he's complaining. But it had been stirring strange emotions from smiled at her back at twisted the chair to make her face him.

"I never said that I did not miss you" he bent down to her level.

"And yet you didn't say that you did" she argued back.

"I have been missing you love" he smiled at her, his dimples were showing. "There's not a time that I'm not missing you"

Okay. How the hell would you continue being upset when you heard that? Or better yet how would you form an answer to such poetic words.

"Really?" She eyed him.

"Really"

"So tell me, were you thinking about me when I visited your dorms last Wednesday?" Niklaus froze.

Last week, Caroline had payed him a visit on his dorm. They were to meet in two hours so Caroline thought to remind him. His roommate, Tyler Lockwood had gone out without locking the door, needless to say when sweet innocent Caroline bursted in and found him and some girl from his history class in a very compromising position, Lockwood was in for the lecture of his life. Caroline quickly closed the door and Niklaus followed suit leaving the other girl, dumbfounded.

"Love" He formulated some kind of sentence to distract her.

"I'm kidding Nik" she laughed and Niklaus pursed his lips together. He picked her up and throw her on her bed. Caroline laughed hard feeling his fingers at his side. He was straddling her, feet at both side, laughing with her.

"You know, this is the exact same position I caught you in" for the nth time, Niklaus froze. "Except the you we're in reverse"

He got off her and laid on her side. He faced her, his hands supporting his head.

"You're not going to making me forget that huh?" He's irritated for some reason unknown to both of them.

"Nope, that image of my best friend pinned under some blonde skank will be forever embedded in my memory" she closed her eyes. "Talk about total mental images"

"Very funny love" He puts his other arms on top of her stomach. "So how's everyone?"

"Everyone?" She opens one eye to look at her. "Everyone, everyone?"

"Yes" he head dropped on her neck to snuggle. she took a good full of air.

"Well Matt's been avoiding your sister"

"Who wouldn't?" He chuckled out and Caroline giggled.

"You're mean"

"I am not, I just saying they're just prolonging the inevitable "

"And that is?"

"Sooner or later one of the is gonna break, they'll end up having sex"

"You did not just say that!" She turned beet red.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yes! They're best of friends Nik, they're not suppose to you know" she found herself searching for the next.

"What? Have sex?" Of course Niklaus had the urge to supply her the word.

"Yeah that"

"Whatever you say love" he brushed the topic off. He's not fond of talking about sex and best-friend in the same topic. And he found out that being in bed with his best-friend, talking about sex is a bad idea. Jailbait. He reminded himself.

"I am serious, best friends aren't suppose to do that"

"I honestly don't have a say in the matter and can we please stop talking about my sister's sex life" he faked yawned.

"You started it"

"And I'm ending it"

"Seriously though, Matt and Rebekah aside. What's your take on the matter?"

"What matter?" The voices on the back of bother their mind tells them to drop the subject.

"Intercourse with your best friend." That did not come out her mouth. "I mean a best-friend, uh between best friends, uh" see? Should have dropped it when they had the chance.

"You should probably stop explaining what you mean, your making it worse" Niklaus laughed. Thanks to Niklaus, it didn't so awkward.

"You could have answered the just question you know"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Answer" she twisted his ear. Taking in between her forefinger and thumb before applying pressure.

"You're demanding"

"And your avoiding" she huffed.

"You're too young to delve into that kind of matters" He muttered. "Let's just sleep"

"Yes father" Caroline giggled. Niklaus shifted their position, he moved under her, placing his head on a pillow and her head in chest.

It took a while before Caroline to fall asleep, they take about everything about anything. How Damon keeps on calling her jailbait, how often her teacher rubs her nose, how she misses everyone at Mystic falls.

Niklaus listened to every word, every babble that came out of her mouth. Answering and laughing to each and everyone of it.

He realized how much he had missed the girl. Two weeks seemed like forever. He had change from one girl to another in span of two weeks, a blond and red head, but they never seem enough to satisfy him.

Niklaus knew how cliche that sounded, but it was honest, it'll be hypocrite of him if he said that he didn't enjoy having sex with them, but some activities grows old.

Eighteen years of age and he's already tired of sexual escapades? He chuckled. Then he heard Caroline moaned, that did not turn him on. Okay? So many be he wasn't growing tired of his escapades, if that was turning him on, he really need to get laid. Fast.

He fished his phone from his pocket, careful not to wake the girl on top of him.

"10:55 pm" it reads. He untangled himself from Caroline and peeled himself off her.

If he wants to sleep in his dorm, he needs to start walking. The boys dorm curfew is 11:30. He turns the the table and started arranging the books and papers left.

By 11:15 he was tying his shoe lace. He'll make it up in time if he ran to the dorms.

He was about to exit when Caroline's phone started ringing. Who would be calling her at this time of the night?

He walked over the nightstand, where the phone and Caroline stirs awake.

"What is it?" Caroline rubbed her eyes before look at Niklaus. Who was busy looking for the phone.

He found it, flipped it to answer before giving it to Caroline. Noticing that the number is private, he decided he'll listen in just to figure out who was calling her at this time of the flopped himself on the bed again his elbow supporting his weight as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Who's this?" Caroline looked at the wall clock and pointed at it. Signaling him that he needs to leave. Niklaus just nodded.

"Lockwood?" Tyler? His roommate? Why the hell would his roommate call her? Better yet, why would he have her number? "He's here. No problem. I don't think so, he'll never make it in time.

"Sure, Goodnight Lockwood"

"Ok Tyler. Goodnight" She flipped her phone close. Niklaus had already removed his shoes.

"What was that about?" He got up and removed his shirt, damn just when she thought she got over her crush. It feels to her that her throat had suddenly gone dry. She struggled to find answer.

"You're roommate, he's wondering whether your going to spend the night here" she moved to make space for him. "Which is apparently, you are"

"Why does he have your number?" Klaus folded his shirt nicely and put in on the table before laying down beside her. Got up,check the lock of the door before laying back again, which earned him an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah,Did I forget to mention that we have drama class together?" Nope, she totally forgot.

"Since I didn't know until now? You forgot" he eyes fixated on Caroline punching her phone keys. Probably saving Tyler's number.

"Well yeah" she smiled.

"Off to sleep" Niklaus muttered as he lay on his stomach, he tugged on Caroline arms to get her attention. "Change clothes now"

"What's wrong with this?"

"You're not wearing jeans to bed." He frowned at her. It's uncomfortable.

"Don't have anything else to wear" she shrug and she turned her phone off. The last thing she needs is something to wake Niklaus up, he's a light sleeper. "Unless.."

Caroline trailed off.. Next week would be Niklaus birthday. And last week she got him pink boxers as a prank gift. Niklaus hated the color pink and she would have a good laugh at Niklaus when he opens we gift at the surprise party his adoptive family and friends along with Caroline planned.

"What?" He urged on, the contemplating look on Caroline was bothering him. Caroline got up without a word and rummage through her closet. "Love, can you multitask and inform me what are you doing behind that slob of that closet"

"I got you, well now me something" she held the small birthday paper bag with the ridiculous happy birthday print. "I was supposed to give this one to you, but there's a big chance that we would argue because of my lack of comfortable pj, I decided that I'll just buy another gift for you"

She went to the bathroom to put the boxers on while Niklaus was left to wonder, there's no chance that the bag that Caroline has in there contains a long gown neither long pj, the only thing the paper bag could contain are boxers.

He gulped. Damn. The thoughts that he had buried these past week had been creeping out from under his skin.

"Caroline love. What the hell is going In there"he could not afford another minute of silence. He was dangerous close painting mental images of her. Fuck this shit. He knocked as hard as he could.

"Wait a minute" Caroline was having a dilemma. She had not expected the boxers to be so short. "Would you mind passing me one of your old shirt from my closet"

"Okay, but not another minute in there" he grabbed the first shirt he spotted. And knocked "here"

Caroline grabbed the shirt and Niklaus returned to the bed.

A few minutes later she opened the door, there she was standing with nothing but a boxers that leaves nothing to imagination with a shirt longer than it. She ran to the bed to avoid embarrassment.

.shit. He did not spend all his life to treat her as a sister then have this thoughts. He was torn between running through the door and lifting the shirt up.

"Let's sleep, I'm sleepy, aren't you sleepy, i'm sleepy" she his her body under the blank and closed her eyes. If she say sleepy one more time.

"Okay" He would not get any sleep tonight. "Good night love"

For the first time in their lives, Caroline didn't snuggled closer to Niklaus and he didn't pull her close.

He could hear his heartbeat, he tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he sees is her. Damn it, why was Caroline so comfortable with him?

He wasn't supposed to be pissed, he was suppose to be glad that Caroline obviously didn't feel any discomfort in wearing that ridiculous pink boxers in front of him. Meaning she doesn't held any feelings for him, that are non-platonic. But that pissed him and he's pissed at himself for feeling pissed.

Any hot blooded male would definitely react to her, didn't she know what effect she has on him?

Given the fact that he's always told her that she's his little sister, damn it. This is so wrong.

Caroline was on the verge of panic attack, what the hell was she thinking, it was only last month that she was having dirty dreams about Niklaus. And this feeling, the feeling of exposure made her tremble.

What can a girl do when you're practically half naked in bed with a person whom you have know seems childhood and now developed some for of attraction?

"Nik?" She faced him. His body was on top of the blanket and he had his eyes closed. "You asleep?"

Of course not, Niklaus wanted to bolt.

"Yeah, why?" His voice was hoarse, his throat is a little dry.

"Can't sleep"

"Do you want me to leave?" he was praying that she say yes, he needed to leave. All he can think about is kissing her senseless. His arms on her sides, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Now that was a full blown fantasy.

"Of course not, do you want to leave?" She looked at his faced, who seemed so restrained.

"Nope" damn it. Caroline was on to him, he won't be able to life if she asked him, what was wrong. So against every brain cell that he has advising him not to pull her close, he did. He grabbed her arms and pulled her.

Caroline heartbeat could not raise more even if some ghost or vampire appeared in front if them. She could feel her blood rise in certain parts of her body. She wasn't stupid, she knew what she was feeling. Lust. She's lusting after him. She was doomed.

Niklaus on the other hand, wanted to laugh, he had never been so turned on in his life. Pink, damn. He realized that he didn't hate pink so much, now.

Then it stuck him, he was having this un pure thoughts about Caroline,the girl he's known since forever.

He was keeping himself in check, one more episode like this and he doesn't think he'll be able to stop himself. He's an ass for feeling this way.

Lust wasn't his strong suit and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get over this and he had to do it fast. Until he's able to so ,he'll need to keep his distance. And know Caroline, it would not be an easy task.

:D review=update


	5. Chapter 5

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Teqniques and methods to avoid a certain girl named Caroline Forbes written and devised by Niklaus Mikelson

(1) Don't talk to her about anything except lessons.

(2) Cut every conversations short, be it on phone or personal. Better if you don't answer any calls.

(3) avoid placing any of your body parts on her (that sounded dirty) i.e. Hands.

There are few things in this life that Niklaus considers impossible, and he wonders if hiding from Caroline Forbes should now be added to the list.

He had been avoiding her after that eventful Saturday night.

Sunday was easy. All he had to say was he's going to meet up with the guys to buy supplies for the dorm. He manage to avoid her, completely.

Monday was the day, his dilemma started. He had biology with Caroline, he manage to get out off picking her up from her math class by saying he was running late. He almost forgot that he was not to lay any finger on her when he saw her with Damon Salvatore by the biology room. He was about to grab her shoulder and stir her away from Damon, but he decided against it.

The moment Caroline sat beside him, he had to ask someone to be his partner, Caroline was confused by his actions. Two hours of being the object of Caroline stares/glares was hard.

Tuesday was worse. Caroline had picked him up from his class, because they usually have lunch with Katherine and Bonnie. The usual seats would be, Caroline and him and opposite them would be Katherine and Bonnie. Niklaus was growing weary, he doesn't ever remember the reason why he decided to avoid the blond. He asked bonnie, to switch seats with him, it was hard being next to Caroline and not touch her, be it with malice or not.

wednesday and thursday was barely bearable, and by Friday he was already in paranoia, every time he sees blond hair, he rans in a different direction.

but all good/bad things must come to an end. because it's Saturday, and it's his birthday. surely there is no escaping will happen today.

Caroline called him last night to inform him that she's already in Mystic Falls because she's setting up his surprise birthday celebration (He refuses to call it a party, parties are for kids).

So much for surprise. Caroline knew he hated them but she asked him to indulge his family and friends who took efforts and time in arranging the event. Still he refuses to call it a party.

She told him, that Tyler would be bringing him to Mystic Falls and that He should act surprise.

"Klaus, hurry up man!" Tyler Lockwood was motioning him to come quickly. "Hey! Let's go! Did you not here me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, how can I not here you?" Niklaus got on Tyler's truck. "I think even Caroline, heard you back in Mystic Falls"

"Whatever" Tyler turn the GPS and the engine on.

It was an hour of silence except for that awful song from the speaker, Tyler had connected his phone to the 's phone rang. Caroline was calling, Tyler was sneaking glances at him before he decided to turn his phone off. Rule number 2.

"So, why are you avoiding her"

"I'm not avoiding her" He responded rather quickly.

"Clearly you are, since you know who I'm talking about" Tyler Lockwood out witting him, now that's a scene to remember.

"I am not-" Niklaus was cut off by Tyler's phone. The ringtone was booming from the car's stereo. Tyler had swipe the screen before Niklaus could see who was calling him.

"Care, package on the way" Tyler laughed.

"Thanks Ty!" Then she ended the call.

All that and she didn't even ask to speak to him. What was seriously wrong with him? He should be relieve that she didn't ask to speak to him, he was avoiding here for Crist Sake!

It was almost lunch when they arrived, everything was set up to be his worse nightmare.

Every family,friends and acquaintances are present, which mean all  
Of Mysticfalls.

He was growing weary of every greeting he receive and he is yet to receive Caroline's greeting.

He was by the pool alone, an had just finished talking to Matt and Rebekah who's a couple now, thank God! The two of them spent a lot of time dallying. They were clearly inlove with each other to be just best friend.

Speaking of best friend, he craned his neck to look for Caroline. Where the hell was she? A week of avoiding her, she should be here ready to pummel him.

"She's with Enzo" a voice called his attention. "I'd greet you but I remember how you were so rude to blondie the whole week"

"I was not rude to her" He crossed his arms. "And who the hell is Enzo?"

"My best friend" and craned his neck allitle more just to see where was she.

"Damon Salvatore has a friend" He said condescendingly.

"I have lots of friends" Damon sat beside him. "Including that cute blond of yours. Who's been ringing my ears out because you've been avoiding her"

"Mind your own business Salvatore" He barked.

"I'd do that but where's the fun in that?" The other answered. "there, there's blondie"

He looked at where was Damon pointing at. There she was, wearing a yellow sundress and her hair up. She was breathtaking, Caroline isn't the prettiest girl in the room, but she was timeless. A beauty like a work of art.

He got up and started to walk in her direction.

"Careful Klaus, she's not a kid and she's not stupid." Damon called him out. "Whatever it is that you have going on, either you tell her or you tell her"

He ignore Damon and set his eyes on Caroline who was holding a red cup. She better not be drinking beer.

She was laughing about something the guy beside him was whispering to her ears. A guy he didn't know, must be Enzo.

"Caroline Love" he said as he approached. Caroline's shoulder tense at the sound of his voice. "Aren't you going to greet me happy birthday?"

"Klaus" She greeted him by nodding. Well he expected things other than that.

"Enzo, this is Klaus" she turned to her side. "Klaus, this is Enzo, he's Damon's best friend."

He shook hands with Enzo and Enzo greeted him. But something was up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute love" he looked down. He led her away from Enzo.

"I don't know Klaus, can you?" She replied when they reached his room. "Since You're so bent on avoiding me"

"It's Nik, not Klaus" He closed the door. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't know mom, am I?" She flopped on the bed. She was so drunk the room wasn't only spinning it was changing color.

"Look I know your mad" he sat beside him. "And drunk, apparently"

"I'm not! I'm too confused to be mad." She cut him off. "I'm not that drunk to forget how you avoided me like a plague"

"Look, I'm just " he sighed. "I'm just, as confused as you are."

Caroline smiled. Leave it to Nik, to make apology sounds silly.

"You are so buying me lunch on Monday." She rolled off the bed. And Niklaus tried to hold her still.

"Then I'm forgiven?" He sounded hopeful.

"Promise me one thing" Caroline dusted her skirt as she tried to get up.

"Anything" he mutters as he catches her again. "As long as you don't get drunk again, how many did you have?"

"You'll talk to me, as soon as you figure out what's wrong, I'm your friend! Friends help each other out" she leaned towards him. "3 cups, I had three."

"Okay rest!" He got up and fixed the bed for her.

"But I haven't given you my gift yet!" Caroline tried to sit up, she rested her back on the headboard. "It's in my car"

"Get later" He assured her.

But she got up and stood so fast, she lost her balance and Niklaus tried to break her fall.

"Oh my gosh Nik are you okay?" She climbed of him and made him  
Seat on the bed.

"I'm fine love" Caroline check for head injuries.

She reached for his forehead the same time Niklaus did, Niklaus grabbed her hands away from his face.

She look at him, his face. His jaw, his dimples, his red lips that seems like strawberry to her, she felt the urge to taste what happen next, she blamed it on the alcohol out of nowhere she leaned in and tasted it.

Shit just got real.

* * *

Review = Update  
Okay! So I'm still alive!  
I ran out of idea on this story, I had almost given up but here I am!  
What's up?


End file.
